The present invention relates to the field of solar generated electricity.
The traditional use of panels of solar cells have not realized their full potential because the electricity produced by these panels of solar cells is more expensive than that generated by the consumption of fossil fuels.
Glass panes are a very common exterior feature of skyscrapers, high-rise office buildings, and apartment buildings. Glass panes afford views for the workers and occupants in the high-rise buildings. Additionally, glass panes permit sunlight to enter the building, to illuminate its interior.
Via dichronic mirrors, this invention uses solar cells between the glass panes of double-pane windows to produce solar generated electricity while preserving the views afforded by glass panes themselves. These electricity-producing double-pane windows could be used in any structure, such as a home or trailer, as well as a high-rise building. However, these electricity-producing double-pane windows are particularly advantageous to high-rise buildings where there is so much glass in use.
The present invention provides a sealed double-pane window that also serves as a power source because the double-pane window houses a plurality of solar cells. More specifically, this invention uses dichronic mirrors to direct specific wavelengths of solar energy onto narrow strips of solar cells. Dichromatic mirrors are also known as beamsplitters. The use of dichronic mirrors allows the solar cells to be placed edge-on relative to the viewer looking out from the building. Thus, the viewer sees the thin dimension of each solar cell. Additionally, the dichronic mirror allows those wavelengths of light not reflected onto the solar cell to pass through the dichronic mirror and into the building, so that a person has a view of the outside world and light enters the building.